My hand is green and Your hand is white but I still Love You
by prettykitty luvs u
Summary: "We heard KF scream" Robin said. Megan looked at the four teens standing in front of her; concerned looks on their face. Before she could say anything, Wally shot up like an arrow. "Megan has something in the BASKET!" Wally said.He snatched the basket from her and opened ey all looked. "What is this?" Kaldur asked. Megan shrugged before giving a weak smile "Uh.. Souvenier"
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: I got this idea while watching a movie…. Well not all of it. Any who read and find out what I have in mind. Oh and I have an OC in this story **_**Thunder Kitten\kitty**_**. Don't worry this is not going to be about her. To know who she is read my story **_**'Claws'**_**.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything accept my idea and Thunder Kitten\kitty.**

**(P.S Thunder Kitten\Kitty has cat powers)**

**Enjoy…..**

_**A small Village near some place:**_

_**July 9**__**th**__**; Tuesday:**_

_**2:30 PM:**_

Miss Martian clasped her hands as her eyes glowed green and on cue the jets smashed together. "Behind you" Robin shouted. She turned around to see a bullet coming her way. She closed her eyes but opened them when she saw Superboy jump high and grab the bullet in the air. Superboy opened his hand and out fell the bullet. He raised his head and glared at the man who shot it. The thug saw the anger in his eyes and he knew he was doomed. He started running but he was knocked out by an electric arrow. Artemis smirked at her aim. Bull's eye! "Hey guys, care to help here" Kid flash said dodging bullets. Robin threw a birdarang which landed in front of the men. 3. 2. 1 BOOM! The thugs fell to the ground a small smoke in the air. "That makes 9" Robin smirked and glanced at Thunder kitten. Thunder kitten gave the thug a punch on the nose and then delivered a spinning kick. The man fell on the ground motionless. "10" She said while looking playfully at robin. Robin was about to say something when aqualad's voice rang in their heads. "Pay attention, Team". Aqualad gave an electric shock to the last thug.

He walked towards his team. He approached them; they all looked at their leader, faces flashing with happiness. Aqualad smiled "Good job everyone. The mission was a success." He said as calm as ever. "Oh yeah! We did it." Kid flash said in his cocky voice. KF and robin gave a high five. Artemis just rolled her eyes. Superboy grunted. Thunder kitten gave a smile. Miss Martian also flew high in the air in order to express happiness. "Now everyone lets go" The team leader said as he started walking towards the bio-ship.

Everyone followed but suddenly Mg'ann thought she had heard someone cry. At once, she turned around. She started to fly further, looking at the ground. The sobbing voice kept on increasing. She was now alone, flying in the air following the voice when suddenly "Mg'ann where are you?" Kaldur's voice appeared in her head. "Where half way to the bio-ship" He added. "You guys go ahead. I' ll be right there" She said through the mental link.

She kept flying. She saw a table upside down. The houses were all emptied. The only voice was the voice of crying and the movement of windows and doors because of the wind. She could hear the voice coming from the table. She went down and looked under it. There she saw a basket. She lifted it up telepathically. Something was moving in it. She opened it and smiled at what she saw. It was a baby. It had dark brown hair and a pair of light brown eyes. Tears were slipping down its cheeks. It looked up at the green alien. Megan smile even grew wider when its little finger touched her hand. She looked around but saw nobody. "Where's your mommy?" she asked. The baby looked at her with huge eyes.

Mg'ann couldn't leave the poor child there. She thought about it for a second before flying up the basket and then started flying with it. She headed towards the bio-ship. The baby now giggled as the soft breeze touched its cheeks. Mg'ann looked at it. She ruffled the baby's hair and received a giggle.

The giggle was like music to her ears. It was soft, sweet and lovely. She felt all warm inside. So maybe this is how human feel when they're with a baby, she thought. She could now see the bio-ship at a distance. "Megan we're waiting for you" Artemis said telepathically. "I'm coming" She said. "Aw man! I forgot to get a souvenir…!" Came Wally's voice. "Don't worry" Megan said grinning. "I ve got one" She looked at the baby which was now fast asleep. "Thanks megalicious. You're the bes-OW ARTEMIS!" Wally's voice cracked. Megan just rolled her eyes.

She had now reached the bio-ship. She closed her eyes and a small hole appeared at the top of the bio-ship. She politely placed the basket in it telepathically. She then reached towards the door. "I'm here" she said taking her seat. Wally gave her a – aren't-you-forgetting-something-look. "What?" She asked. "Where's my souvenir?" He asked her. "I um… well… um... Give it to you when we're home" She made an excuse.

"Mind telling us where you were?" Kaldur said. "I got caught in the view" She lied. Kaldur raised an eyebrow. She just shrugged in response. "Its o.k. kaldur" robin took her side. "Yeah. Since she's the only one on the team that can fly maybe the upper view of the village was beautiful" Kitty defended Megan. "Very well then, but next time you go, you should let me know about it. I don't want to take any risks in mishaps happening to any of you." The atlantian said. Megan nodded.

They were all heading towards the Mount Justice. Megan's heart was jumping with happiness. She couldn't wait to play with the baby but she was interrupted in her thoughts. "I won, boy blunder" Kitty said her voice high. "No you cheated" Robin said in defense. "Oh yeah! I brought down 10 thugs but you only did 8!" Kitty smirked. "Nuh uh. I beated 9 and I also saved Wally's butt!" Robin said. A 'hey' came form Wally. Artemis just rolled her eyes. She looked at Superboy who was staring outside the bio-ship. I wish I knew what he's thinking. She thought curiously. She then looked at Megan who was smiling goofily. The archer thought how nice it would be if she had her powers. She sighed.

"We have reached Mount Justice" Megan said as the ship landed.

_**To be continued!**_

_**A\N:**_** So what u think? I want some humorous ideas for this story. I want all the team members have fun with the baby. I also want a name for the baby. Give one **_**boy name**_** and one **_**girl name**_**. I am not going to tell u if it a boy or girl until chapter 2. Ur ideas should include where the baby gets them all in trouble. The league members don't know about the baby so they might think that their sidekicks *dodges vase from Robin* I mean partners are going crazy. Don't be shy to review and leave ur FUNNY ideas here. Thanks.**

**P.S Do not tell me to let go of Kitty\Thunder kitten. I Will not EXCLUDE her….! **

**Thanks once again…. **


	2. What is this?

_**A\N:**__** Hi ya guys….! First I would like to thank hitboy 46 and Broken Antler in Winter for their sweet names…3 **_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_

_**Me: Robin would u please…?**_

_**Robin: *smiles* Sure… Why not? she owns Young Justice.**_

_**Me: *face palms***_

_**Robin: *confused* what?**_

_**Me: *sighs*…. *Slaps robin on neck***_

_**Robin: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?**_

_**Me: I do not own Young Justice…..! I only own kitty\Thunder Kitten…..!**_

**Mount Justice**

**9****th**** July; Tuesday:**

**5:52PM:**

The team went inside. They went straight to batman accept for Megan who needed to go the bathroom (now did she?). Silently, the Martian separated from group. After 2 or 3 minutes, she looked outside. No one was in sight; everyone had gone to the briefing room. She pulled on her hood and turned invisible. She went out to the bio-ship. The hole appeared in the ship. She lifted up the basket mentally. She took it inside.

Hurriedly, she went in her room, placing the basket on the bed, she lay down beside it. She looked at it and smiled. At once, she got up and removed the blanket from the child. The tiny creature opened its brown eyes. It looked at her forming a small 'O' on its lips. The warm feeling returned in Megan's heart and she put her hands on her chest.

She felt the coziness and warmness. She could tell that there was heat inside her but this fire was light and nice, it didn't hurt her but she felt comfortable with it. She looked at it once more. The baby lay there, staring the alien with its big cute brown eyes. Megan's eyes glowed green. She tried to read its mind but it was really blurry and incomplete. It was like if it didn't even have a mind.

The baby started crying. Megan's hands landed on her ears. The voice was like as if a fire alarm had gone on or if someone had turned on bad music in full volume. Well this experience was also new and it was quite painful. It was a good thing that the walls were sound proof and nobody could hear it. Her eyes once again glowed green and the baby stopped crying. The baby's mind was really easy to control. She had ordered it to sleep. Its eye at once closed and it drifted in to dream land. "Phew!" Megan said. "That was close". She then started thinking why did the baby cry? Um… what were the reasons for a person to cry? She remembered crying when the green Martians on mars teased her for being a white one but that was no reason for the baby to cry. Then she thought about the exercise she had done with the team (that ended up killing them all) She cried when that happened but the baby was too small kill a bunch of meta-teens in their minds. She thought, thought and thought. At last, she remembered a time when Wally started to cry when Artemis didn't give him his cheese nachos and his stomach had started to eat itself. The green skinned girl smiled at the memory.

"Hello Megan!" She slightly slapped her fore head. "It needs cheese nachos!" She said. She walked (or rather floated) to the door. She went in to the kitchen and started her search for cheese nachos. She looked in the first cabinet; there were chocolates, chips, recipe book but no cheese nachos. Alright, let's check second cabinet: there were pickles, jams, flour and some other stuff but no cheese nachos. At last she tried to open the last cabinet; and to her surprise there was nothing in it. She could've sworn that she had put a packet of cheese nachos there two days ago.

She then turned towards the corner of the kitchen, she looked down the counter and there she saw a small door which had a small lock on it. With her super intelligence (or a bit help from her telekinesis powers) the locked opened. She opened the small door and (WALLA!) there inside was food paradise. There were so many things that she didn't even know their names. She pulled out a pack of cheese nachos. She closed the small door behind her. The lock flew and locked itself once again with the door.

She could later apologize to Wally for stealing cheese nachos from his super secret place to keep food. Well, it wasn't her fault that he had put all of it under the counter table. It was just so obvious! And it was not THAT TOP SECRET now was it. It was her kitchen and she knew each and every thing that was there. She flew to her room at top speed. The baby would be so happy to see this, she thought in her mind.

Suddenly, she collided with something even harder than a concrete wall. Well, it wasn't something rather it was someone. "Are you alright?" The boy of steel asked, helping her to get up. "Yeah. I am fine" Megan replied. "Well you were going a bit too fast. Are you trying to be Wally?" Conner joked. Megan Laughed. "No, I was just… um… going to my room. That's all." Conner looked at her and then at the nachos in her hand. He raised an eyebrow "I thought you didn't like nachos" Megan at once stopped laughing. "I … a… am hungry! Yeah! I am really hungry so I thought maybe eating these… will… umm… Ah…." Megan couldn't come up with an excuse. "I'll see you later" she said, flying away from him. She didn't even look back and flew straight towards her room.

She closed the metal door behind her. "That was close" She said. She turned towards the baby who was awakened by the noise. "Hey there little guy!" She said, sitting next to the basket. "Look what I got for you?" She smiled. Opening the packet, she pulled out a nacho. She brought it to her nose and smelled it. Ew! How she despised the smell. She didn't know how Wally ate it all the time. "Here" she said bringing it close to the baby's mouth. Just then there was a knock at the door. She nearly jumped. "I'll be right there" She said. She looked at the baby who played with its fingers. She pulled the bed sheet on its face and placed a pillow near it _**(A\N: Do not worry my readers. The bed sheet is really thin so the baby can breathe through it. It will not suffocate)**_

She opened the door, adjusting her hair with her hand. The door flew open and who was standing out there? Yes, the red headed speedster himself. Wally….! a.k.a Flash boy! Or was it Speedy? Megan didn't care. She just wanted him to leave. "Hey! Sugar. What's up?" Wally asked in his cocky voice. "What do you want Wally?" She sounded displeased. "Just here to see my favorite Martian." Wally said, entering her room. Megan's eyes widened. "So where is it?" he asked. "Where's what?" She asked, trying her best not to sound suspicious. Wally raised his red eyebrow. "Where's my souvenir?" he said, looking around the room.

His eyes landed on the nachos packet. "Hey! Aren't these mine?" he said taking a bite of the food. Then his eyes landed on the big bump on the bed. "What's that" he said, throwing the bed sheet away. "It noth… nothing..." Megan said but it was too late the basket now could be seen clearly. Wally stared at it. He extended his arm; his hand nearly touched it when Megan's voice rang in the room. "Don't even dare to touch it" She said; voice cold as ever. He turned his head and saw a very angry Martian with glowing green eyes. "Riiiiiiight….." He said, increasing the 'i' in the word. In the blink of an eye he grabbed the basket and ran out of the room, a very angry Martian following him. "Guys!" He nearly screamed but he accidentally tripped (or was tripped on purpose by the follower). He landed on the floor and hit his face first. The basket fell away from his hands but was stopped in thin air. Megan stood there as the basket made its way towards her.

She grabbed it and pulled it to her chest. "What happened?" Artemis ran and then stopped. "Is everyone o.k" Kitty asked, looking concerned. "We heard KF scream" Robin said. Megan looked at the four teens standing in front of her; concerned looks on their face. Before she could say anything, Wally shot up like an arrow. "Megan has something in the BASKET!" he said, his voice a bit cracky. Kaldur looked at the green skinned girl "Mg'ann what is in the basket?" Megan sighed. Wally snatched the basket from her hand and opened it. Everyone stared at the cute object inside and then looked at Megan.

"What is this?" Kaldur asked his voice a bit hard.

Megan shrugged before giving a weak smile and saying

"Uh…Souvenir…?"

_**A\N:**__** So there u r guys…! The team has found out about the baby. I will tell its name and gender in next chap. Kay. U can review me the name what u want the baby to have. Oh and also give some funny ideas.**_

_**Thanks… Oh and don't forget Prettykitty Luvs ya… **___


	3. What's up with Mg'ann?

**A\N: Okay guys here's the new chap…. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Look guys I got the boy of steel himself for you *smiles***

**Superboy: *grunts* Will you please unchain me?**

**Me: *shakes her head* No, I won't unchain you from these kryptonite laced chains until you act as disclaimer.**

**Superboy: *sighs*Kay. She doesn't own Young Justice.**

**Me: *smirks* Good boy. Now promise me, you won't hurt me if I untie you?**

**Superboy: Do I have to? *grins deviously***

**Me: Umm… guys you should start read'in *runs away for sake of life***

Kaldur looked at Megan as if she was crazy. "Is that what I think it is?"Robin asked. "Well Yeah! I Guess" Kitty answered her eyes wide on the basket. "Megan! Why were you keeping a baby in your room?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"I found it in the village in our mission so I thought…" Megan stopped. "You thought you should bring an innocent child in the cave?" Superboy completed. "Well yeah. Sort of…" Megan replied, biting her lower lip. "Mg'ann I expected better from you" Kaldur said, he sounded displeased. "I am sorry" Megan lowered her head. "Do you have any idea? What its parent will be going through right now!" Artemis snapped. "Relax! Arty. She was just trying to protect it" Wally said, receiving a glare from Artemis. "Uh guys! Hate to break it to you but what are we gonna tell to the JL members?" Robin asked, adjusting his shades. "We will have to tell them. In order to give this child his family" Kaldur answered.

"No! I won't let you" Megan said, pain in her voice. She grabbed the baby from Wally and pressed it closer to her chest. "If anyone tells the league I promise I will delete all your memory and make sure you don't remember anything from this incident!" Megan said, her eyes glowing green to show that she was not joking. Everyone was shocked at this statement. They never expected any threats from the Martian they all loved. "Alright Mg'ann we won't tell anyone just calm down. Kay" Kitty tried to make the situation well. "Promise me!" Megan said. The teens looked at each other then looked at Kaldur. Kaldur took a few seconds before sighing and surrendering. "Alright. We promise". He knew that none of them had a chance against a Martian who could delete their memory in a blink of an eye.

Megan's eyes at once changed to normal. "Thank you" She said, a smile tugging her lips. Artemis extended her arms "Can I?" She asked. Megan handed the basket to her. Artemis removed the blanket. A smile found its way on her lips. The baby looked at her with its light brown eyes. It looked so innocent, so sweet, so lovely and so heart melting. "It's so adorable." Artemis cooed. "Lem'me see" Kitty said, as she tried to stand on her tip toes and look at the tiny creature. "It's so cute" Kitty said, her voice filled with sweetness. Okay, now Robin felt left behind. He walked close to Artemis and stood on his tip toes and looked inside the basket. "It's really **filled with beauty**" Came his comment as he touched its soft cheeks. Artemis and Kitty rolled their eyes at his new word.

Just then the baby started crying. Kitty and Robin as if on cue clasped their hands on their ears. Superboy did the same action. He closed his eyes tight; sometimes having super hearing had many disadvantages. Wally pulled the creature out of Artemis's arms. "Where's the off button on this thing?" He said turning the child upside down. "It doesn't have an off button Kid Doofus" Artemis said furiously.

"I do not know about this baby but I think that it may be hungry" Kaldur said, his hands on his ears. "Go and get some milk. Hurry!" Artemis said, snatching the baby from the speedster. Wally ran into the kitchen and brought a feeder filled with milk. "Here" He said. Artemis inserted the feeder in the baby's mouth. At once, it stopped and began drinking it. "Phew" Robin said, his head now filled with pain.

"Throw that stupid piece of meat out of the window!" Conner said angrily. "Relax guys" Wally said. "Aw! Man. I think I have a headache." Kitty said rubbing her temples. "Aww…..! Just look at it. It looks shoo shweet." Megan said her voice in a weird muffled tone. She floated towards it and began ruffling its soft hair. "So that's why it was crying. It was hungry" Megan said, smiling. "Aren't you going to feed him nachos?" The Martian looked at the archer innocently. "Megan are you crazy? How on earth can you give a baby nachos?" Kitty asked her eyebrows quirking. "Well I thought that um… never mind" Megan blushed with embarrassment.

"I heard someone cry. Is everything Alright?" The teenagers turned their heads to find a red android standing behind them. "Artemis what is that you are carrying?" Red tornado asked stepping forward. All of them glanced at each other and then looked at the red figure. "Is that a…a… bab…y…?" Red tornado said his voice fading with each word. His red eyes now disappeared and became black.

Everyone just stared at him when they heard a small chuckle. They turned their heads to see the Boy wonder typing something on his holographic computer. "What?" He asked nonchalantly. "Did you just turn off Red tornado?" Kitty asked him. "Ahun. I also deleted his memory of this incident and I hacked the cave's computer and deleted each and every scene recorded. Furthermore, I have performed such activities that nobody will ever know that there's a baby in this cave" He said proudly as he smiled at her. "Wow. I didn't know you had a brain until now" Kitty chuckled. "Well you should know me better" He said with a wide grin on his face.

"Well now that we are done dealing with this problem I suggest any of you know what to do next" Kaldur said lamely. "Hey Wally!" Megan said. "Yeah Sugar." Wally said in his cocky voice. "I was wondering where did you get a feeder in the cave." The green skinned girl asked. "Well I... um..." Wally blushed. "Oh! Oh I know" Robin said raising his hand a devilish grin on his face. "You see Wally…" But suddenly a hand (of a certain red headed speedster) was now on Robin's mouth. "Uh well that's for me to know and you to never find out" Wally said. He glared at Robin who just smiled at his best friend. "Hey Megan. What's its name?" Kitty asked. "Well I didn't think about that?" Megan said passing a hand through her hair.

**A\N: Well you see guys… This is the last time I am asking for a name. Tell me what you want to name it. Give both names male and female and if I like your suggestion then I'll make it the baby's name. Kay.**

**Thanks 4 reading. Now be a nice girl\boy and review. ****(No flames) Bye!**


End file.
